Incredible Love
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: A series of alphabetical drabbles, about the life and relationship between Toshiro and Rangiku after the Winter War. HitsuMatsu. Rated T


* * *

Yo! I decided to try drabbles this time. So this is a series of drabbles about the course of Toshiro and Rangiku's relationship after the Winter War. Note the first letter of the title of each drabble is the next letter of the alphabet. Lol. And there is a timeline in here, some drabbles are connected while others are days, weeks, or months ahead of the last drabble. In other words your just going forward, never backwards. I don't really know how else to explain it. Hee hee. It's confusing to me, but if you read it you'll understand.

There are 26 drabbles in all. And I have to warn you, there are hints of IchiHime, MomoIzuru, and RenRuki. But there is HitsuMatsu in every single drabble! Whoo! Also, there is a hint of a lemon in one of these, however the rating will remain at T. When i say hint, i mean hint. Also hints of pervertedness. Hee hee. I'm such a perv. And i can't help but say there's lots of humor here too. I'm really excited! Let's get it started already, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's great character/plot/places/etc.

* * *

**_Incredible Love  
_**

**1:**** Accident-  
**

Days at the office couldn't be more busy, what with the Winter War being over the paperwork just seemed to double. Every time Hitsugaya seemed to get at least one stack done, another two came in. It never ended. And with his fukutaicho lazing about even more than usual on the couch, he had little help. Thankfully his Third Seat offered to help, but even with the stack she took gone there was still lots. He didn't have to put up with all this, half of this is Matsumoto's! She should be doing it.

But he couldn't make himself yell at her or force her to do stuff as much anymore. Heck he couldn't even wake her up from her sleep. He would never admit it, but he thought she was so beautiful in her sleep it would be cruel to disturb her and her lovely features.

So now he sits here, still in the office when it's after hours, working on the large amount of papers crowding his desk. Matsumoto finally decided to wake up as the clock struck 10 o'clock. With a groan she sat up and stretched, then looked over to the desk and smiled.

"Morning Taicho!" She chirped. He growled. "It's ten at night dummy!" She blinked and looked at the clock. "Oh, so it is, well that was a good nap." She giggled. He sighed, and turned off the desk lamp.

"I give up, I'll finish the rest tomorrow. Come on Matsumoto." He said and stood, then proceeded to walk to the door. "Yes Taicho!" She saluted, making him roll his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Everything was great until a paper that had long been forgotten on the floor appeared under his foot and he - A Taicho in the Gotei 13 for God's sake! - slipped and fell to the side. He had somehow turned and his body crashed onto Matsumoto's on the couch, her letting out a shriek before it was muffled. Both their eyes, widened by the sudden turn of events, stared deeply into the other's. Realization kicked in like a train hitting you in the face.

He fell right onto Matsumoto Rangiku's lips!

He felt himself frozen. Unable to pull away, for two reasons. One; He wouldn't know what to say or do if he pulled away. Two; He was enjoying it too much to even think about pulling away. Suddenly he saw her eyes close and her arms snake around him. He sank into the kiss, his eyes closing and his arms winding around her waist. Everything else suddenly disappeared.

**2: Boyfriend-**

Funny how the day after their first kiss they were shipped off the the Living Realm for a mission. Their instructions were still unknown so until they got them they were stuck doing nothing. They came across Orihime and after a happy reunion, mostly on Rangiku's part, she offered to let them stay at her place again. Toshiro couldn't take the giggles and gossiping any longer so he went out for a little walk to get some fresh air. So while Orihime made their lunch - Also part of the reason Toshiro left - while Rangiku sat at the table and continued their conversation. Everything was great until Orihime brought up a certain question.

"Boyfriend?" Rangiku asked, one eyebrow raised. Orihime nodded, her face bright with joy. "Yes. Is Toshiro-kun your boyfriend? I noticed you two were holding hands when I saw you guys earlier. So I was wondering if you two were dating." She asked, a very happy expression. Rangiku thought for a moment.

"You mean like you and Ichigo are?" Orihime blushed but nodded. Rangiku had to think. Could she really call Toshiro her boyfriend? They've only been together one day. And they haven't even admitted they love each other yet. It just wasn't brought up. Rangiku thought of telling him, but she wondered when the right moment was. The only thing they had done was kiss and hold hands. That was all, she swears. She wasn't sure if she can call them an official couple. She wondered what he would say if she started telling people they were dating. Which they have barely started doing. Finally after much thought, Orihime nearly melted from anticipation for her answer, Rangiku smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I guess you can say that." She chirped. Orihime gasped and smiled widely. "That's wonderful Rangiku-chan! I always had a feeling you two would become a happy couple!" She couldn't help but hug the strawberry-blond. Rangiku giggled. It felt nice to admit it to herself that he was her boyfriend.

"Lunch is ready!" Orihime chimed minutes later. "Chicken flavored ramen with red bean paste and spicy meatballs!" She announced as she set their bowls on the table. Just then Toshiro came back home. "I'm back." He called. "Taicho! You're just in time for lunch!" She couldn't help but laugh as his face paled.

She jumped up and ran over to kiss his cheek, then whispered, "I'll sneak you some watermelon later." He smiled, a hint of gratefulness in his expression and left for the living room. She smiled widely.

Anything for her boyfriend.

**3: Chrysanthemums-**

She couldn't help but dread the day that she had furiously scribbled out on her calender. It was now made the worst day of the year, of her life. It wasn't as meaningful to her now as it was years ago. It just made her depressed. She hated it with a passion, she wished it would disappear.

September 29; Her birthday.

It didn't feel like a day for celebration like it used to, it just felt dreary and dull. Depressing and sad. Because it only reminded her of her childhood. And when she thought of her childhood she thought of the horrible man from her childhood. Ichimaru Gin. The very name sent a shiver down her spine and made steam come out her ears. She hated him with a passion. She despised him. She resented him. The list goes on and on. But the only good things he ever did for her was take care of her and give her a 'birthday'. She didn't even know whether she should even count this day as her birthday anymore. But like her friends pointed out a year ago; A false birthday is better than no birthday at all. But ever since Gin died in the war, she's been dreading the day of her birthday.

So here she sat in her room, mid-afternoon, waiting for the clock to say midnight - signaling the hideous day is over. She felt lonely, which hasn't happened in a while. She didn't know whether it was the day or the feeling of being alone now that the reason for her birthday was gone. But something clicked in her mind that she wasn't alone. She knew that anytime she needed someone Toshiro was always there. So feeling less depressed, she got dressed and went to the office.

Her taicho didn't say a word, only smiled as she walked in. She smiled her usual cheerful smile and headed for her couch. But something on her desk caught her eye. She looked over and gasped when she saw a vase of Chrysanthemums sitting beautifully on her desk. She lifted the card.

Rangiku grinned and looked over at Hitsugaya, who was doing his work, blush decorating his cheeks. Her grin turned into a soft smile as she gazed at him. Maybe her birthday wasn't so bad after all, when spending it with the right person.

_"Happy Birthday, Love Toshiro." _

**4: Don't Die-**

The battlefield was covered with discarded pieces hollows. No one would've thought a herd of hollows would attack all at once, and with their low numbers, they hardly stood a fair chance of surviving. The first to arrive at the scene had been the Tenth's taicho and fukutaicho, and several seated recruits. They hadn't expected so many hollows.

The hollows had attacked all at once, from all sides. The seated recruits handled the weaker ones while Matsumoto and Hitsugaya took care of the bigger, stronger ones. The battle felt like it lasted hours, the shinigami were falling one by one, too injured to keep fighting.

Finally only eight hollows were left. The strongest of them seemed to be the leader of the herd. A large scorpion-like hollow, with a sharp steel tail, and cross pincers. The other seven looked weak and easy to take on. They flashed forward, catching the first hollow by surprise, before slicing right through it. Rangiku released Haineko again and caught the two Smallest hollows in an ashy whirlwind. Hyourinmaru flew straight through one, and then wrapped around the last three before sinking his icy teeth into them.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were worn out. This battle had lasted too long, and they still had no reinforcements. Rangiku had summoned for immediate medical assistance for their wounded subordinates, but they had still not shown up. Amidst thought, Hitsugaya noticed something very wrong.

The scorpion hollow had disappeared. His head turned in all directions as he searched for the missing hollow. Rangiku stood not far away, searching for the hollow as well. Hitsugaya's scowl deepened as he saw it was nowhere in sight. But then he felt the ground shake, and his eyes quickly snapped to Rangiku.

The scorpion hollow lurched out of the ground behind Rangiku, it's tail aimed at her back. Hitsugaya had only seconds to react. "RANGIKU!!!" He shouted. Rangiku saw the hollow's shadow on the ground in front of her and her eyes widened as she turned to see it heading right for her. She could actually see her death flash right in front of her eyes as the tip of the tail neared her at an alarming speed. Her eyes shut automatically as fear filled her. Then there was the awful sound of the tail colliding with a body, but she felt no pain. None. She opened her eyes slowly.

To see that her taicho had taken the blow that was meant for her.

**5: Everlasting Feelings-**

If it were possible for hearts to actually break, Rangiku's would've broken into many tiny pieces by now. As she held her deeply wounded taicho in her arms on the cold blood-covered ground. Tears started flowing down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto his bloody haori. She was trembling, her body feeling extremely cold and empty as she stared at his pale face.

She had been so upset seeing her taicho stuck on that _thing's_ tail, so angry that she didn't spare a single piece of it to survive. Haineko had made sure that every single piece had been turned to ash. Hitsugaya had then slipped off the tail and into Rangiku's waiting arms. She lowered herself to the ground and immediately looked over his injuries. He had a deep wound in his abdomen, and blood was running out of it too quickly, at this rate he'll bleed to death.

She couldn't remember the last time she cried, but she couldn't stop the tears from leaking as she held him. She shook violently as she held in her sobs, too afraid to let them out. Finally it became too hard and she sobbed loudly, tears spilling tear fell onto his cheek, and his eyes squinted before opening. Rangiku's sobs suddenly stopped as she watched his eyes move around, searching for her. He called her name, his voice hoarse, blood spilling out of his mouth.

"I'm here Toshiro, p-please hold on, 4th will b-be here any minute." She stammered. She saw him trying to lift his hand, but he was too weak to lift it more than a few inches off the ground. She caught his hand in hers before it could fall. "I w-want you to know s-something... Rangiku..." He murmured. Rangiku just shushed him.

"Don't speak, save your strength, you're going to be okay-" "I j-just want you to know... that I love you..." Rangiku's eyes widened as she heard those three words escape his lips for the first time. "I-If I don't make it... I just w-wanted you to know..." His lips formed a weak smile, but his eyes were starting to dim, they were losing life. Rangiku let out another sob.

"D-Don't talk like your dying, you're g-going to be fine. Just wait and s-see. Everything will b-be alright again." She cried. His eyes closed and he shook his head lightly. "'My life may not last forever... but my feelings for you are everlasting'." He whispered. She knew he was quoting a poem she had read in a book of poems she got, but she didn't know he had read it too. She was about to say something when his hand went limp in hers and his breathing stopped. Her own breath hitched and she trembled as panic filled her.

She let out a broken-hearted wail just as members of 4th Division finally made it to the scene.

**6: Forgive And Forget-**

"I told you to drop it!" He shouted desperately. She just wouldn't stop! Some evil force must've thought his suffering was pretty damn hilarious, must have if they teamed him up with _this_ woman. When she found something to hammer him about, she rarely dropped it. And that's what brought him into his current headache. Never mind the fact that he's still recovering from his injuries, just hound him about something trivial until he flies off the handle. Which is about to happen in 5, 4, 3, 2-

"Matsumoto for the last time drop it!" He roared. She, however, did not find his shouting intimidating at all and continued her singing. It was a song that consisted of a repetition of three simple, little, words. Three words that drove him crazy and made him blush like crazy at the same time.

"Taicho loves me, Taicho loves me, Taicho loves meeeee!" She sang. She couldn't help it, she was too happy. Now that he was out of 4th Division and will make a full recovery, she was overjoyed. But the fact that he admitted he loved her just made her ecstatic, combined with overjoyed. And that combination made her so bubbly she was singing her little song as they walked back to their division. She knew it irritated him, which just amused her.

Toshiro on the other hand was about to lose his very last nerve. He didn't appreciate her announcing to the world about his confession, or her little dance to go with it. "Forget I ever said anything!" He snarled. He growled at every shinigami they passed, because after hearing her song, they either gave him knowing grins or jealous glares. He began to wish he had just died out there on the battlefield.

"How can I forget your confession of love, Taicho?" She giggled and hugged him from behind. He growled. "I thought I was going to die!" He tried to remove her arms but with little success. Rangiku pouted cutely, a pout she damn well knew he couldn't resist. "I wouldn't have been happy if you died. I would've been lonely again." His scowl vanished, he knew what she meant. Rangiku had been alone a long time, because of Gin. Instead of trying to remove her arms, he rubbed them softly now. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"That's okay Taicho, I forgive you." She smiled and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush again. Then skipped in front of him and continued her way towards the office, singing her song once more. His scowl reappeared.

"Will you stop singing that?! I swear I will give you ten mountains of paperwork if you don't stop!" He roared. She just giggled. "I love you too Taicho, I love you too."

**7: Gin-**

The sun was blocked by dark clouds that threatened rain at any given moment. It seemed appropriate with their mood. Matsumoto couldn't tell if it was natural or if it was Hitsugaya's mood but it didn't really seem to matter. What mattered was the sight in front of them.

Ichimaru Gin's grave.

Rangiku hadn't visited it up to this point, but she felt obligated to pay her respects. This man used to be really important to her, and now... she didn't really know where he stood in her life anymore. He used to be the man she thought she loved. But was it really love? She had never actually been with him, slept with him, or even had anything close to a romantic relationship. Their friendship had never gone any further than his occasional kiss on her cheek.

At one time, Rangiku thought she wanted more from him, to take their friendship to the next level. But her heart knew she wouldn't be able to take it. Gin always left without saying a word, and every time she would worry that this time he wouldn't come back. Her heart wouldn't be able to take the loneliness if she fell in love with him, but she couldn't stop her feelings.

Rangiku realizes now, as she stands before his grave, that she never loved him the way she thought she did. She never loved him in that way, as a lover. She loved him as a very close friend, an older brother almost. That's the way she's always loved him. Even after he left with Aizen. When that happened, she knew that the pain she felt was loss for a family member. But it was that path he chose to take, the wrong one but the one he chose.

She felt Hitsugaya shift uncomforatably behind her. He was with her the whole time, just standing there, supporting her. He was always there for her, and Rangiku knew she made the right decision when she stayed with him, instead of going with Gin. She held out her hand, and he instantly took it, holding it gently in his hands. She carefully lifting her other hand, and placed the bouquet of marigolds on his grave.

"Goodbye, Gin..."

**8: How Lucky-**

Toshiro always enjoyed walking through the streets of Seireitei. He always felt a sense of pride, which was doubled now that he was dating the beautiful and desired Matsumoto Rangiku. She always accompanied him on these walks. Going on walks always cleared his head, took the stress of paperwork away, and made him feel calm. Not even the shinigami they passed interfered with his good mood.

The news of their new relationship brought many smiles, and many congratulatory handshakes from Ukitake and Kyouraku to Hitsugaya. _Many _handshakes. Also, much to Hitsugaya's utter annoyance, they thought it best to give him _the talk_. Hitsugaya was lucky a Taicho's meeting stopped them, and quickly made his escape when the meeting was over. He did _not_ want to hear about the birds and the bees from them, especially Kyouraku. He was already more than aware of those facts. His granny beat them there a long time ago.

While their relationship did bring smiles, it also brought frowns. Many frowns. From shinigami they didn't even know. Some women were frowning, Rangiku guessed they had once had their eyes on Hitsugaya. And some men were frowning for the obvious reason that they desired Matsumoto. So from both sides they were frowned upon by jealous shinigami. And these shinigami did talk, and they hear them as they continue their walk.

"There's that hot Fukutaicho of the Tenth. Man, I'd love to get my hands on that." Hitsugaya bit back a growl building in the back of his throat. "Who wouldn't? But rumor has it she and that little shrimp with her are dating." The first shinigami gasped. "Seriously?! That goddess and that kid?! No way!" The second shinigami nodded. "Damn, what a lucky bastard!" This time Hitsugaya fought a grin.

"Hey, check it out, it's the odd couple." A female shinigami mocked. "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho! Oh he's such an M-A-N!" The second female squealed quietly. "But look who's with him, that _woman_." The third female scoffed. "Ooh! Why does she get him? What makes her so special?" The second whined. "She's probably just using him to get up in the ranks." The first said. "Either way, she's so lucky!" Rangiku snorted after hearing them.

Whether it be female, or male that talked about them, they arrived at the same conclusion; They _were_ lucky. What those gossiping shinigami failed to realize was that they weren't just lucky, but blessed. Hitsugaya's eyes glanced at Matsumoto, who gave him a wink, to which he smiled. Their hands touched and then linked together, making the shinigami around them gasp. Many wishing they were in their places. Hitsugaya knew it wasn't just luck that won him Rangiku, but still, you can't help but think:

How lucky indeed.

**9: Impeccable And Indelicate-**

Meditating with your zanpakuto was one of the things some shinigami did in their spare time. It helped you connect with your zanpakuto and become closer with it, help you know more about it. This is apart of the activities you do in 10th Division. Some do it very well while others may have some trouble. There is a word somewhere in a dictionary to describe your zanpakuto, and it just takes a keen intellect to find the precise word.

Hitsugaya was sitting outside his division on the veranda. His zanpakuto laying on its side. To him, meditating was simple, he could instantly make the connection. Hyourinmaru was a fierce creature in battle, but when all is calm, the ice dragon was just as cool. His zanpakuto glowed and then manifested light spiritual energy into a smaller version of Hyourinmaru's released form. The dragon bowed his head. Hitsugaya reached out and placed his head on the dragon's head.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" A book busted through the window to his office and hit the ground next to him. Hitsugaya growled. "Rangiku..." He muttered, before getting up and heading in, Hyourinmaru following. They entered the office. "Haineko you impossible, rude feline! Come out! I said come out!" Rangiku yelled at zanpakuto laying on the floor. She gasped. "How dare you call me that! I am NOT old! Grr! You selfish, lazy, no-good cat!" She growled, then proceeded to pick up one of the decorative vases and lift it over her head. "This ought to teach you not to call me an old lady!" "MATSUMOTO!" Rangiku squealed in surprise and dropped the vase on the floor, it shattered.

"Toshiro, how many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me?" She pouted. "I tried getting your attention seven times, you were too busy yelling at your zanpakuto. I also hope you know you're replacing that vase." He nodded towards Haineko on the floor. "Well she's impossible! She ignores me, disobeys me, calls me names, and even eats my fish when I'm not looking!" She groaned. The zanpakuto on the floor glowed and a cat manifested. "See?! There she goes disobeying again! Now she comes out when I don't want her to!" She growled, pointing at the cat. Haineko and Hyourinmaru's eyes met. Haineko stood and joined him by his side.

"Haineko! Answer me!" The cat let out a hiss. Rangiku gasped again. "I most certainly am NOT! Take that back!" Rangiku roared. Hitsugaya just stared as Rangiku repeatedly attempted to grab the cat as she dashed around, shouting things at each other back and forth. Rangiku finally caught the slick cat and wrestled around with it as the cat struggled, shouting more things at each other.

Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru watched. Hitsugaya had always known Matsumoto was childish, but to act this way with her own zanpakuto was a sight to see. The dragon let out a lazy yawn as he watched the two argue. "My thoughts exactly." Hitsugaya murmured and went to his desk. He pulled out a dictionary, remembering a couple words that could describe this. He went to the I's and found them. He looked up at Haineko, pulling on Rangiku's hair with her teeth as Rangiku pulled on her tail, then at Hyourinmaru, laying down quietly and watching with slight interest. It suddenly became very clear.

Hyourinmaru was the impeccable one, Haineko was the indelicate one.

**10: Just Imagine-**

Doing paperwork got easier after Hitsugaya and Matsumoto started dating. She actually started helping! Little by little, but helping nonetheless. Every day at the same time she'd go get the mail for him, which was extremely helpful since he never had the time to get it himself. Of course she'd get her own mail while she was at it, and thus one day, something arrived for her that made her giggly that entire month.

"Toshiro! Look at what I got in the mail!" When he lifted his head, she thrust a sheet of paper into his face. He quickly recovered from the surprise of having something thrust into his face and backed up to see it better. After reading the first sentence, a white brow was raised.

"'You are hereby invited to witness bringing together in holy matrimony: Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo'?" He read. Rangiku nodded her head. "That idiot actually popped the question?" He asked. She nodded again. "Isn't it great? Orihime-chan is getting married! This is so much better than when they started dating! Ah, it feels like only yesterday we stayed at her place." She paused to sigh thoughtfully. "To think it's been five years since those wonderful nights we spent at her place." She said thoughtfully. He snorted as she reminisced their days in the Living World before Inoue disappeared.

"I wish her the best of luck, she'll need it if she's going to be married to Kurosaki of all people." He murmured. Rangiku laughed. "He's a nice boy, and the most perfect choice for her in my opinion. They're perfect for each other, I knew that when I first saw them together." She smiled brightly.

"Don't forget it was you who set them up on that blind date." He rolled his eyes at the memory. He had been against it in the beginning, but after seeing them together on the date (Read: Rangiku had literally dragged him with her and they hid in the shadows) he decided she was right. Rangiku enjoyed playing matchmaker too much though. Her next victims were Rukia and Renji soon after.

"It makes me wonder what they'll do for the honeymoon. Hopefully she'll get pregnant, I would love to hear the little pitter-patter of feet on the floor. Just imagine, a little baby." Her eyes glittered in the idea of a baby. Toshiro snorted again. Babies were expensive, troublesome, loud, and worst of all, messy. Yachiru was enough trouble as it is. She wasn't even his kid or subordinate and yet she bugged him. He liked them when they were calm and cute, but the rest of the time they could be really annoying.

"Hey Toshiro?" She spoke after several minutes of personal imagination in her own head. "Hmm?" He mumbled, still working on his papers. Rangiku couldn't wait to see his face when she asked this. "Do you think we'll ever have a baby of our own?" His pen skewered across the page, making a jagged line in the paper, and his entire face went redder than Renji's hair. The question alone was enough, but the seriousness in her voice made him speechless.

**11: Kama Sutra-**

It was unlike any other birthday Toshiro had ever had. And certainly one he would never forget. He tried, but Rangiku wouldn't let him. She was always so ecstatic over birthdays, he couldn't understand why though. But she made them memorable. And with them dating for almost five months, he couldn't wait to see what she'd surprise him with this year.

He sat facing the window, enjoying watching the snow fall outside. Sometimes he envied the snow. At one point it had touched the heavens, and the floated down to earth with such beauty and grace. It then clustered together to form a white wonderland on the ground. It also didn't have to worry about paperwork on days like these. He wished he had help so that he could properly enjoy the day. Where was that lazy fukutaicho/girlfriend of his? When a knock came to the door he expected it to be her, but was surprised when it was actually Kyouraku.

"Kyouraku-taicho, what can I do for you?" He asked. The older man smiled and then jumped in, pulling out a fan and waving it, doing a dance in front of the desk. "Happy happy birthday! Happy happy birthday! Happy birthday to you! Shiro-chan!" He sang. Hitsugaya glared at the man, thinking how incredibly bold he must've been to pull off a childish stunt like that in his office. Nonetheless, he muttered a "Thank you".

"You're quite welcome! It's not everyday you turn 180! Ah, still so young. Lucky man." He said with glee. Hitsugaya just continued his work. "Was that all you wanted?" He asked. The older man gasped and the popped his forehead with his hand. He started shuffling through his haori, searching for something.

"Actually no, I originally came to say happy birthday and give you this." Hitsugaya looked up to see the man extending a wrapped package to him. Toshiro stared at the poorly wrapped icy blue package with a silver bow. He took it and stared at it a little more before unwrapping it. He could tell by feeling it that it was a book, he wondered idly what book he'd come up with, he'd read almost every book in the library (And that's a huge-ass library). With the bow gone, and the paper torn now, the book came into view. And Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"K-Kama Sutra?!" Toshiro exclaimed as he tossed the offending piece of literature onto his desk, his face and ears a lovely shade of red. Kyouraku nodded with a big proud grin on his face.

"Well since you and Ran-chan are getting serious I thought I'd get you this so you can prepare yourself. You'll need all the help you can get if you want to please her in the be-""GET OUT!!!"

**12: Little Lover-**

It was indeed one of the greatest things that had ever happened to him. There came a time when he never thought this day would come. Somebody up there must've finally heard his prayers and answered them. It came as a great shock to everyone, including himself. To some it was a great joy, while to others it was a little sad. They had never imagined this would happen.

Hitsugaya had gotten taller at last.

It was Rangiku who first noticed it. Two weeks before, he had left for a scouting mission alone. The fortnight was the worst days Rangiku had ever endured. Life without her little lover seemed meaningless... And full of work! With him gone, she had to do all the paperwork! It wasn't right! She was a fukutaicho, she had her dignity to look after, she couldn't lose it by actually doing paperwork! Imagine her immediate relief when her taicho came back.

She was waiting at the gates for him, swaying from side to side and humming a little happy tune. Excitement clear in her expression and movements. When the gates opened she was literally bouncing for joy. When she saw him come through she couldn't help herself when she shot herself up to him and hugged him. They nearly fell back at the impact but he had regained balance and even hugged her back. Letting out a soft sigh as he inhaled her luscious scent that he had missed so much.

But two seconds into the hug, Rangiku noticed something was wrong. She opened her eyes and noticed that her head was now resting on _his_ shoulder. When he left, he was only tall enough for his chin to reach her shoulder, but now he was taller than her! Within five seconds of the hug, she abruptly pulled away and squealed.

"Toshiro! You got taller!" She exclaimed. He looked down at her (to which she couldn't believe!) and smirked. "Yeah, about time, right?" He said with a proud grin. She just stared incredibly at him, then she realized something. He just watched with an amused smile as she whined about how he wasn't her little lover anymore, and he'd never be her cute little taicho again. It just made her wonder, how could he have had such a growth spurt in just two weeks? He simply said he was glad it happened, now he wasn't small anymore. To this argument, Rangiku smiled.

"You were never small Toshiro... You were fun-sized!"

**13: Moonlit Seduction-**

Rangiku couldn't believe the sight before her, it almost seemed too good to be true. It was like something out of a dream, one of her dreams at least. She rubbed her eyes to see if it was an illusion, but the image did not disappear. She stood and stared at the piece of art in front of her, the pride of masculine beauty.

In other words Hitsugaya sitting outside with no shirt.

Of course she had seen him shirtless countless times when they trained, but this was the first time since his growth spurt. Before, he had fine masculinity, his body was in perfect shape and form, he had nothing on his body that would be considered ugly or unattractive. But now, it was all that and much more. His tough muscles, long arms, strong stomach, it all looked so appealing. She could only imagine what everything else looked like under those pants...

"Rangiku?" She was brought back to reality by Hitsugaya's voice. She shook any dirty thoughts out of her head and smiled at her taicho. She didn't understand why she was still here at his house this late at night, usually she'd gone home by now. But he wasn't complaining, so he must not have cared if she stayed. She sat next to him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him still, and without permission the dirty thoughts came back. Rangiku blushed, she had never thought of him in that way before. But the thoughts made her feel tingly and hot nonetheless.

The idea of seeing him naked drove her insane, she had never felt like this before for any man. She wasn't one who wasted her time on meaningless one night stands with strange men, and she had never experienced something like that with Gin, or any man really. She wasn't as stupid and as careless as everyone might've thought, she had dignity and pride as a woman. And would never give herself to an unworthy man. But Hitsugaya... seemed like a totally different story. He appeared to be very worthy. But there was no way he'd ever want to...

His arms around her waist caught her attention, and she snuggled closer to him. She breathed in his scent, even that made her head spin. Everything about him screamed seduction to her right now. What was wrong with her hormones? They seemed to be working over-time. Hitsugaya started kissing her, little at first, but then more and more. From her ear to her lips. Rangiku kissed him back of course, but as it went on things got more heated, and Rangiku couldn't help but let out a little pent up passion. Hitsugaya enjoyed it too. Very much.

Soon they were dragging their tangled selves to his bedroom.

**14: Night's Passion-**

The evening was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. There were no words to describe what they were feeling. As soon as they had, finally, made it to the bed, the clothes were coming off slowly one by one. Rangiku didn't know exactly how this mood or this scenario started, but she was too pleasured by it to care.

Despite how they wanted to go faster, they took things slow. They didn't want to rush, they had all night, and it was the first time after all. For both of them. When the clothes were off, and they were fully exposed to each other, they felt a little self conscious. But seeing how the other admired them, it made them feel less afraid. It gave them some courage to keep going. Their hands and lips wandered one another, gently and slowly taking in every little detail that lie in their path. Every single sensation feeling great.

Toshiro was exceedingly gentle too. Even when he entered her. The passion that came naturally as they did the dance that was as old as time itself, it was intense. But it was so good. The way their bodies became one, the way their souls connected.

She had always believed something as wonderful as the first time you make love shouldn't be wasted, it should be spent with someone you love and trust completely. She couldn't trust something like that to someone who wouldn't appreciate her or love her back. But she was sure Toshiro would always love her, which is why she was giving everything to him. Allowing him to have and to see what most men would kill for.

He greatly appreciated it all too, he gazed at her and her body with lust. He admired every single inch of her luscious body as he made love to her. And Rangiku found herself repeating his name over and over again. Toshiro grit his teeth at the intensity but still let out proclamations of love to her. Though all good things end soon as they say, and sure enough they went over the edge together. So many emotions combined into one perfect moment.

Rangiku cuddled herself closer to him, purring contently as she laid her head on his chest, she felt so incredibly happy. More happy than she had ever been. Toshiro was smiling softly at her, but he seemed nervous for some reason, and she felt like he little uncomfortable. She suddenly went stiff when she thought of the possibility that he had regretted what they just did. Her heart suddenly felt cold and heavy. She suddenly felt his fingers tilt her chin so she was looking up at him now.

"Rangiku... Will you marry me?"

**15: Obviously Happy-**

All Rangiku could see was a strange yet beautiful woman in front of her. She had the same golden hair, icy eyes, and same large bosom as her, but she seemed far too surreal to be her. Her hair was pulled back into a half updo that let her wavy hair spiral down her back. Her eyelids colored, her cheeks glowing, her lips a delicate pink. Complete with a strapless, glittery, flowing white gown covering her body, topped with a veil. The woman seemed too beautiful to be real. It wasn't until Nanao came to her side that she realized she was looking in a mirror.

"You look beautiful Rangiku. Hitsugaya-taicho is a lucky man." She murmured. Rangiku's cheeks reddened. "Are you ready?" She asked. Rangiku stared at the woman in the mirror, who stared back. Rangiku put a hand to her cheek, the woman in the mirror copied her exact movement perfectly. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Nanao took the hand resting on Rangiku's cheek and gently guided her out of the room.

Toshiro nervously fidgeted with his tie, staring at the doors that would open when Rangiku was ready. For some reason he felt that maybe if he stared at them long enough they'd open to reveal his beloved bride. So far no luck. He had been waiting for this day for months, and now that it was finally here, he felt more scared then he ever had in his life. He felt he'd actually faint when the doors he'd been staring at for so long actually opened. Music started.

In came the bridesmaids, Rukia, Orihime, Momo, and Nanao the maid of honor. Next came the flower girls, Nel and Yachiru (Nel was brought back with Orihime and Ichigo). They danced childishly as they tossed flower petals everywhere, giggling. The music changed, and he saw a new figure appear at the doors. A figure he almost didn't recognize.

His eyes were drawn to her beautiful form, as she came into view. Her glittering gown flowing behind her as she took slow, steady steps. Her eyes glistening with happiness as they locked onto him, and her pink lips pulling up into a graceful smile. His heart started beating faster then ever before. This... _goddess_ was going to be his wife. He reached out, and she took his hand.

Ukitake, being the wise man he was, offered to be the one to marry them. He cleared his throat and began his monologue. Toshiro and Rangiku didn't pay much attention, they couldn't help themselves as they stared at each other. The happiness was so obvious in their eyes, you couldn't help but gaze. It was a miracle they were listening enough to say "I do". When Ukitake gave the okay, Toshiro didn't waste time. He dipped her and kissed her with everything he had.

There were no questions asked, they were obviously happy.

**16: Pregnant- **

Rangiku couldn't believe it. She just couldn't channel her brain to respond to the news. Sure she should've suspected with the morning sickness and the sudden cravings, but it never occurred to her that _this _could happen. At least not so fast. They've only been married two days! They haven't even finished their honeymoon and yet this has happened. How would he respond to this? How would _anyone_ respond to this, it just wasn't possible, or she thought it wasn't. But obviously it was if it happened to her.

She was pregnant.

It wasn't really impossible, but it was certainly rare. There hasn't been a birth in Seireitei in God knows how long. Sure she was really happy but the shock just hadn't subsided. She was _pregnant_. Meaning there was a baby inside her. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what this meant. She was going to be a... Mother. And Toshiro was going to be a... Father. She suddenly felt a tinge of panic. Could she handle a baby? Was it safe to have a baby when you're a shinigami? What with the battles and everything? So many questions flooded her mind. But one question mainly owned her brain.

How was she going to tell Toshiro?

He was enjoying their honeymoon so much, she didn't want to drop the bomb on him and ruin his good time. Or hers either for that matter. It wasn't that their baby was bad news, it was just that... Couldn't it have waited til after their honeymoon to be conceived?!

Okay that wasn't fair. But one thing she knew for sure, she was going to keep this baby, no matter what Toshiro said. She was positive he would be just as nervous and excited as she was. Now if she could only find a perfect way of gently breaking the news to him. A baby is a big responsibility, and she's had little experience with them, but she's heard motherhood is an instinct. Is fatherhood the same way?

"Rangiku, I'm back with lunch." She heard him call softly. She smiled. Maybe she can wait until later to tell him.

**17: Quit Interfering-**

Rangiku felt the need to tear her hair out. The nerve-racking bit of news she was carrying was still unknown to everyone but her. They had returned from their honeymoon four days ago, after three glorious weeks on a cruise, and she was ready and willing to tell him. But it's not as easy as it seemed. No matter what she tried she just couldn't tell him. And it's all simple. Because whenever she tried someone or something happened.

She tried the night they came home. A welcome home party interrupted her. She tried the next afternoon. A Taicho's meeting interrupted her. She tried while she was fixing dinner. A minor fire interrupted her. She tried three times, it was like God didn't want anyone to know. Rangiku wanted to tell _someone_ she was pregnant, but she wanted Toshiro to be the first to know. After all it was his child, he should be the first to know he was going to be a father. She couldn't concentrate on anything because of the dirty little secret she kept. She had to tell someone. She felt she would just blurt it out if she didn't tell someone, and swore she would punch the next person who interfered.

"Rangiku?" She jumped at the soft voice of her husband. "What's the matter? You look worried about something." He murmured. She smiled. "I'm fine. Just... thinking is all." She said honestly. She was thinking a lot. That's all she seemed to be doing was thinking.

"Thinking? About what?" He asked, sitting next to her on the couch. She bit her lip. Now was a perfect opportunity to tell him. They were alone in the office, sitting on the couch, his undivided attention was on her. It was perfect. She smiled and turned a little so she was facing him at a better angle. She took his hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"Toshiro... something wonderful has happened." She said, blush decorating her cheeks. He gave a confused yet curious look. She took another deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth.

"I'm p-" "Hitsugaya-Taicho! There's a fight going on outside between our 6th Seat and a member from 11th!" Their 3rd Seat shouted as she burst in. Rangiku stomped her foot and sank into the couch in aggravation, crossing her arms. Not again...

"I'll be right out." Hitsugaya said, the 3rd Seat ran off. He looked over at her, an apologetic look on his face. "What was it you were going to say?" He asked. She huffed. "I wasn't going to say anything important..."

**18: Rangiku's News-**

This was starting to get on her last nerve. She had to tell Toshiro she was pregnant, one way or another. The stress was killing her, how could so many interruptions happen so many times in a row? It's already been a week since they came back, and she still hadn't told him. She finally just gave up trying to tell him in places that had too many possibilities for interruption. So today, at lunch, she dragged him away from the office and out into the fields under the Sakura tree they liked to go to for peace and quiet. No way anything can interrupt her there.

She packed a picnic for their lunch, and they sat under the tree as they ate. Rangiku hadn't felt this relaxed since their honeymoon. But she felt nervous, she was finally going to be able to tell him. But this moment just felt so appropriate.

"Rangiku?" Her husband's soft voice murmured. She looked up from her slice of watermelon to look into concerned teal eyes. "You seem distracted. You've been deep in thought since we came back, is something wrong? What's on your mind?" He asked. This was it, she knew this was finally the chance she had been waiting for, asking for, begging for. She looked around, they were all alone. No possible chance for anything or anyone to interrupt.

"You tried to tell me something a couple days ago, but then that fight interrupted you, what were you going to say?" She was surprised he remembered. He had not bothered to ask when he had broken up the fight because she seemed moody, so he left her alone to her thoughts. She was thankful for that, it gave her time to think of a new way to tell him. But now was the perfect time. She cleared her throat.

"Toshiro, something really wonderful has happened. At first I thought it was impossible but I realized that nothing is really impossible. I really hope you'll be as excited as me." He looked at her with confusion in his eyes, one brow raised, and his ears perked, ready to listen. Rangiku's heart took off, beating faster than she ever felt possible. Here goes nothing.

"Toshiro, I'm pregnant." The words just rolled off her tongue. It was just so easy! She had worried over nothing, telling him those words made her feel so relieved to have finally told someone. But his reaction was not something she'd expected. Sure she expected it to be a shock, but his face expressed something more than shock, almost horror. His eyes were wide, and he was very still. Too still for her liking, he didn't even look like he was breathing. She called his name and waved a hand in his face, still no answer. She poked his shoulder. Finally he responded.

"P-Pregnant?! No way! Th-That's... Impossible!" He nearly shouted. Rangiku just stared blankly at him. "Apparently not." She laughed nervously. He started hyperventilating. She let out a surprised squeak when his suddenly closed and he slipped back onto the grass, falling unconscious. Rangiku stared in shock at him. That was the first time she had ever seen Hitsugaya Toshiro - The icy Taicho of Division 10 - faint.

**19: Sharing-**

After recovering from his initial shock, Hitsugaya smiled and expressed that he was happy. Rangiku still couldn't believe he_ fainted_ over it though. But it was so funny when she thought about it later, and then he actually begged her not to tell anyone about it. She couldn't promise anything though.

Now that Rangiku had finally told him the news, she could tell other people. First was Ichigo and Orihime; They too were expecting a baby, but Orihime was already seven months into her pregnancy. Orihime was so excited and gave them the best of luck. Rangiku asked what it was like going through the pregnancy, and Orihime went into a list of details for her. While that went on, Ichigo patted Toshiro's back and wished him the best of luck. Saying he'll need a lot of it if he's going to have a baby with a woman like Rangiku. Toshiro idly remembered saying something similar to Rangiku about Ichigo when he learned he was marrying Orihime.

The next people they told were Momo and Izuru, who happened to have Renji and Rukia visiting at the moment. Nonetheless they explained to them their new addition to their family. Rukia and Momo squealed for joy, giving forth a series of happy comments and congratulations. Izuru gave a smile and wished them luck. Renji however couldn't hold in his laughter. "The strict genius and the bubbly beauty are having a baby? Aww man, this'll be a sight to see." He smirked.

Rukia smacked his head and said he should be more supportive and sensitive. Momo on the other just turned to Izuru and asked if they could have a baby too. He nearly fainted. After leaving them they went to see Nanao and Shunsui.

"Our Shiro-chan became a man!" Kyouraku shouted with glee, hugging Toshiro tightly, happy tears streaming down his cheeks. "He got our Ran-chan pregnant! This is a happy day! How did you do it? Did you use the Kama Sutra book?" He asked. Toshiro shouted against the man's chest, demanding he release him. "I will not discuss my personal business with you!" He shouted. Nanao expressed her heartfelt happiness for her best friend. "It will be a beautiful baby, I wish you the best of luck Rangiku." She said, Rangiku couldn't help but hug her.

"Wait til I tell Jushiro! He'll be so happy to know our little Shiro-chan became a man!" Shunsui exclaimed, ignoring Toshiro's struggles and shouts of anger. "Shunsui please release my husband before you suffocate him. That's my job." She giggled. "Oh of course." Kyouraku laughed and released Toshiro, who gasped for air. "So when is the baby due?" Nanao asked. "Umm, Unohana says somewhere around Toshiro's birthday." Rangiku answered. Nanao laughed softly. "That must be a great birthday present." She chuckled, Toshiro nodded with a smile.

"Nanao-chaaaaaan can we have a baby too-" He found himself on his back, a red hand print on his face while Nanao sat there. The glare on her glasses his her eyes, but the blush on her cheeks more then evident.

**20: Tickling Toshiro-**

It was unusual for him to be this childish, but he just couldn't help himself. He was so excited and happy, that being childish just came naturally to him. Rangiku was happy too, but as cute as his antics were, she just couldn't take the torture. She knew he did it on purpose too, which made her pout. She cursed the fool who gave humans this damn weakness! It wasn't fair how he tortured her so!

He was tickling her.

But he wasn't tickling with his fingers. No, not with his fingers, but with his hair. He had started doing it recently when she was only slightly starting to show her pregnancy. He had learned that you could possibly hear the baby's heartbeat when she began showing. And because of that joyful piece of info Unohana gave him, this torture began.

He would place his ear on her tummy and listen for a sign of movement from his child. The first time he had done it, Rangiku felt it was incredibly adorable, he was an excited father and that was just too cute. But after a few times he started doing it to her bare stomach, and his soft spiky hair caressed her skin and tickled her silly. At first he hadn't intended to tickle her, but after a while her giggle fits got to be enjoyable to him and he did it on purpose.

All he had to do was put his head on her tummy and she'd do the rest. He could be as still as a statue and she'd still be tickled. When she breathed in and out, her stomach would rise a little with her chest, and that caused those damn spikes to tickle her. And once she started giggling, she wouldn't stop until he lifted his head. She didn't understand why he loved to torture her like this. The answer was simple to him, he loved her giggle, and innocently tickling her brought too much joy.

There were moments in those time when he'd lay his head on her stomach that he could faintly hear or feel something inside, and it made him very happy. It wasn't just about tickling her after all, that was just a bonus. The real motive was to hear or feel his baby. But Rangiku couldn't take the tickling. So now some nights he'd playfully tickle her and enjoy her giggles, while on other nights he just didn't do it at all.

Her threats of cutting his hair off made sure of that.

**21: Unique Name-**

Rangiku couldn't help but feel like she was in prison. He was constantly watching her, making it hard for her to feel comfortable. She was only in her fifth month of pregnancy, and yet he was acting as if she could go into labor at any given second. It drove her crazy how he constantly hovered. The thought and intention was sweet, but it was just annoying. She couldn't relax when she constantly felt his eyes on her. The only time she got a moments peace was when she went to the ladies room. So eventually she wanted to distract his more-than-observant eyes with a question.

"A name for the baby?" He asked. She nodded. "We haven't discussed a name yet, and we should come up with one now, our baby can't be name-less. And Ichigo and Orihime-chan's son Sora has a nice name, ours should too." She said. He sat back in his chair and thought for a minute, he had never given a name to anything before. Before he knew it Rangiku's mind clicked with a name possibility.

"How about Toshiro Jr?" She asked bubbily with a big smile.

"Toshiro Jr?" He questioned, one brow raised. She nodded. "Yeah, your name is so cute, maybe it should be passed down if we have a son." She said with a smile. "Maybe he should have his own name, I don't think he would like that damn "Shiro-chan" nickname anymore than i did. Better yet, what if it's not a he, what if it's a she?" He asked. She put a finger to her pouted lips in a thoughtful manner, he couldn't help but scowl because she knew he thought that was cute.

"I want our baby to have a unique name. One that will stand out. One that will grab everyone's attention. A beautiful, yet cute name." She pondered over possibly thousands of names in her head. But she could not think of a single one that would be perfect and unique, and neither could he.

"Don't worry, when the time comes, we'll know his or her name." He assured. "We have plenty of time anyway." He added. She smiled and nodded. "Your right. But even if we could find a name, I doubt it would be as or more beautiful than our baby." She said sweetly. He smiled softly. "Yeah." He agreed.

"Let's just hope he or she doesn't have your work ethic." The next thing he saw was the fabric of a pillow that was thrown into his face.

**22: Varying Hormones-**

Most people would assume testosterone was the worst thing you could possibly deal with in an intimate relationship, right? Wrong! The only thing worse was something Toshiro had never dealt with; Pregnancy hormones. Compared to that, male testosterone seemed less intimidating.

Okay maybe he was exaggerating a little. But really, pregnancy hormones kept him on his toes. It wasn't a problem in the early months, because they had continued to do the tango-for-two just as much as they did before she was pregnant. But recently he's been cutting back on it, he had been reassured by Rangiku, Unohana and even Orihime, who went through the same thing. But he was still not convinced that he wouldn't hurt the baby if they had sex. This caused Rangiku to be very testy.

Because her fun and form of relief had been cut back, and because her hormones were still raging furiously, she was not a happy person. She snapped at their poor 7th Seat when he asked if she needed help carrying documents. She insulted Byakuya at the fukutaicho's meeting, he had only been there because Renji was on a mission. She even scared poor Hanataro when he was giving her the results from her latest test. And the things she did scared her, she didn't want to be like that and hurt those people, but she couldn't help it.

She needed sex!

It wasn't fair for Toshiro to do this to her! She was the woman carrying his child, he should give her whatever she wants! And he did for the most part, but why couldn't he just give her the thing she needs most?! It wasn't going to hurt the baby, why couldn't he get that through that thick, smart head of his?! He was such a stubborn ox!

So that night, when he came home, she resulted in doing the one thing she thought she'd never have to do. She turned on the waterworks and kept it on until she got what she wanted. Toshiro had already lost when she shed that first tear. So that night she finally got what she felt she just had to have. Toshiro sort of felt like he'd been conned, but didn't feel it was such a great loss.

After all, it had only been two days.

**23: Warm Winter-**

It was finally Toshiro's favorite time of the year; Winter. The best time of year in his opinion. The wonderful cool weather, the graceful snow, the beautiful sight of a winter wonderland when the snow gathered on the ground. It was all Toshiro's favorite things in one season.

However this time, when the first snow of the season came, he spent it burning to a crisp.

Rangiku had always been one to love Winter, and never minded the cold before. But pregnancies did weird things to a woman, and when it got cold, she demanded heaters. Toshiro had tried (Read: Begged.) to get her to reconsider. But she wouldn't budge, saying something about being extra cold for some reason, and how she had to keep the baby warm too. So naturally Toshiro lost this battle. Again. He never seemed to be able to win any arguments with her. It was unfair how she knew how to make him see it her way.

So he had one heater brought into their house, and one into their office. The only time Toshiro got to enjoy the cold was when he got to go outside, even then it was brief because he had to keep moving what with work and taking care of his wife. Of course, one little heater was easy to handle, it wasn't that hot. But eventually when it got colder outside, Rangiku asked for more heaters.

Toshiro brought in a couple more heaters. He still grinned and bared it for her sake, even though the heat was getting to him. He couldn't believe he was actually sweating during Winter. And then, when Seireitei reached it's coldest, she asked more even more heaters. Toshiro couldn't believe it. It was already boiling hot in their house and their office, how can she still be cold?! So eventually they had heaters in every single room of their house, and three heaters in the office. And several heaters throughout the Tenth Division.

Poor Toshiro felt he was going to die of heatstroke. He couldn't take this heat much longer. He felt like he was just about to run outside and jump into a big pile of snow, and never come out. Not until that snow pile melted at least.

Imagine how he felt when Rangiku said she was hot.

**24: X Marks The Spot-**

This was a habit she started a while back, around the time they had first exposed their bodies to one another in passion. Toshiro didn't quite mind since it felt really nice and relaxing. She found it to be really fun, and she loved the little noises he'd make once in a while. On some nights when she did it long enough, and in the right place, he'd finally push her onto her back and go for round two. Or three, depending on how lucky he got.

She just loved tracing his body with her fingers, going over every single mark, scar, every inch of his glorious body. Some marks she just made minutes ago, she thought with a grin. Running her fingers over every scar that decorated his skin, like medals, from devotion to the Soul Society, and the marks she'd made on him because she loved to claim him as hers, running over every inch of him. Sometimes if she did it light enough, she'd find a ticklish spot. She could tell by the way he'd get stiff from holding in laughter.

But her most favorite scar, if she had to pick a favorite, that rested on his body would have to be the X-shaped one on his abdomen. She would always remember how he got that scar, when he was wounded by that scorpion hollow they fought around a year ago. The wound had healed nicely, but it left an indelible scar that would remain there, as a constant reminder of how Rangiku almost lost him.

But it wasn't just a reminder of his near-death experience, and the worst scare of Rangiku's life. It was also a commemoration of just how much he loved her, how much she truly meant to him. How he was willing to give his life to protect hers. This was the reason it was her favorite. Also because she thought it was funny. It was like his other scars were lines on a map and his X scar was where the treasure was buried. This was also a reason she started this habit, she had so much fun with it in her imagination.

He found her little antics amusing and enjoyable. He loved the feeling of her soft fingers dancing across his skin. Sometimes he would do something similar and trace his fingers over her stomach, large and rounded from new life growing inside. She was nearing the ninth month of her pregnancy, and everything was right as rain.

He just loved moments like this. Moments when they could be alone, and just relax in each others' company. Not be in a rush, just take his time in loving and enjoying his wife properly.

"I wonder if Haineko has this kind of fun with Hyourinmaru, seeing as he's got that big X on his face." She giggled at the thought. "It's one of the only things he actually complains about." He said, and Rangiku looked at him with a surprised expression. Then burst out laughing.

**25: Yukihime-**

Hitsugaya had never felt so panicked in his entire life. His mind was playing tricks on him, he couldn't think or see straight. He had never been this scared. Not even when he was an inch from death. Knowing that his wife and his child were in there, not knowing if they were both okay, it drove him insane. It had started out as a casual dinner, like it was every night, and then it started...

_It was around seven, on December 10, they sat down to dinner and ate with little conversation, Hitsugaya watching her like a hawk. Being as distracted as he was and had been for a few weeks, he forgot to turn the stove off. When a burning smell wafted to his nose, he quickly snapped out of his trance and shot out of his seat to turn it off before a fire started, knocking the table with his knee in the process. Rangiku's glass tipped over and her water spilled, a piece of the cup chipping off. When she moved to clean it up, she suddenly froze._

_"Toshiro." He let out a mumble that showed he was listening. "My water broke." She said calmly. "Oh, I'll get you a new one." He said as he opened the window to let in fresh air and let out the burning smell. "No, my _water broke_." She emphasized. His head snapped in her direction as realization kicked in. Rangiku could only watch as he was running all around the room, panic clear in his movements. Amidst his panic, he had managed to get her to 4th before anything happened. And he was forced to wait outside while Unohana and Isane took care of Rangiku._

So now he sits here, fidgeting more and more by the minute. He was tempted to just burst through those doors, he needed to know that they were okay. He leaned forward and held his head in his hands, the wait was agonizing. He would rather be in there with Rangiku. Why couldn't he see her? His clouded mind suddenly cleared when he heard the faint sound of an infant crying. He had been waiting for that sound for what must've been hours. He smiled slightly, he felt a growing sense of reassurance as he listened to the sound of his baby crying.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho?" His head snapped up to see Isane standing in the doorway. "You may come in now, and see your daughter." She said with a soft smile. His daughter... That had such a wonderful ring to it. He quickly stood and followed Isane into the room, his eyes locked instantly on Rangiku, who was sitting on the bed in the corner, a small bundle in her arms. She looked away from the bundle towards him, who seemed to be frozen where he stood. She smiled tiredly.

"Go on." Isane insisted, gently pushing him forward. "She's been waiting for you." She murmured. His feet felt automatic as they walked towards the bed. He sat on the side of the bed beside Rangiku and leaned over to see the inhabitant of the bundle for the first time. Teal orbs stared right back. He was hypnotized by those eyes, his eyes. She was beautiful, the short wavy hair on her little head a bright white, her cheeks rosy, and her pink plump lips in a little O as she stared at her father. She was almost the spitting image of Rangiku. She was the cutest little princess.

"She needs a name." Rangiku said as he admired their daughter. They hadn't figured out a name for a girl, but he felt her name should be as lovely as her. On the wall he could see the shadows of the snowflakes outside dancing down the wall. Princess, snow... It suddenly clicked in his mind. "Yukihime." Rangiku looked at him, and then the baby, then smiled in agreement.

**26: Zealous-**

Leave it to Rangiku to want to show off their new baby to the Seireitei. Coming home one night to a party she claimed not to have anything to do with, wasn't quite a surprise. He found her, and his daughter, in the center of a large group of shinigami. Almost every single female went "Ooh" and "Aww" at little Yukihime. They showered Rangiku with complements and praises, and cooed cute things to Yukihime, who just stared curiously at the people around her.

When Toshiro finally made it through the crowd and came into Yukihime's view, a big smile appeared on her lips and she instantly reached for him, a giggle escaping her lips. A giggle that caused every female to squeal at the cuteness. Rangiku smiled and handed her over to her husband. Toshiro gave her a half-hearted glare.

"Don't look at me like that, this party wasn't my idea, it was all Shunsui's doing." She defended. Somehow he found that believable, but he still thought it was _mostly_ her doing. And then the man in question and his fukutaicho came to his side. "Such a beautiful baby. She has your eyes Hitsugaya-taicho." Nanao commented with a smile. "And Rangiku's smile." He replied, and offered Yukihime to Nanao, who hesitantly took the baby into her arms. She looked down at the baby, and instantly felt drawn to her. Yukihime stared at Nanao and let out a big giggle and placed a tiny plump hand on her cheek, to which Nanao blushed.

"Oh she's beautiful! She's as lovely as her mother!" Shunsui said gleefully, and took Yukihime from Nanao's arms. "I can't wait for the chance to babysit you, then I can tell you all the embarrassing stories about your father. Like the time I walked in on your parents when they were-" "Don't say things like that to an infant!" Nanao screeched and took the baby back. Toshiro made a mental note never to let Kyouraku babysit his daughter. Ever.

Yukihime giggled and reached for Kyouraku, apparently she thought the big pink man was funny. "Traitor." Toshiro muttered. Nanao didn't give him the baby, but she did let him play with her a little. He'd let her play with his fingers, occasionally poking her little face, causing her to giggle. Rangiku thought the scene was so adorable. It was like they were a real family. She needed to play matchmaker again so that they can have a baby too.

Eventually Yukihime let out a big yawn and Rangiku knew that she was sleepy. Nanao handed Yukihime back to her mother, and Rangiku announced that the guest of honor had to go to bed now. There were sounds of disappointment (Mostly from females again), but when Rangiku picked up Yukihime's little hand and made her wave goodbye they cheered and squealed happily at the cute sight. Toshiro joined her in putting their daughter to bed. As soon as her little head hit the pillow she was out, and Toshiro and Rangiku couldn't help but watch as their daughter dreamed away.

Yes, Toshiro mused, with his wife, his daughter, and even their zanpakutos too in fact, life was just perfect.

**

* * *

**

That's it! Whew this was long, took me weeks to get this done! Oh and if you didn't know what some of the words meant, i suggest dictionary. com. Lol. And i know what some of you are thinking; "Why was Matsumoto a virgin in this story, there's no way in hell!" or something like that. Well if you really think about it, Rangiku isn't the type of person who wastes her time with meaningless ONS's (One Night's Stands lol). She seems like the kind of person who waits for the right man to do that with. Some of you think "She loved Gin, surely she did it with him". F**K GIN! I am so not going to start ranting about reasons why she would never do it with Gin. I apologize for the language.

Okay now that i'm sane (For once. XD) i can get back to the important things. These drabbles were inspired by all the wonderful authors who made a HitsuMatsu fic, you guys rock! Also, i just wrote this out of boredom. Lol. And yes, drabble 9 was inspired by one of the Bleach episodes in the zanpakuto ark. That's all I got to say for now, thank you for reading. Until next time you guys, keep reading and reviewing!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


End file.
